Organization XIII: The Awakening
by AngieLikeKH
Summary: If the Nobodies came back with hearts after Sora defeated them. Just a little thing I thought up in the shower.  I OWN NOTHING!
1. Xion's Awakening

A little fic I made up in the shower. :3

Own Kingdom Hearts? ME? As if.

* * *

A girl lay on the ground in an alleyway, unconscious. She stirred every now and then, but didn't awaken. She was having horrible nightmares, including her friends and horrible, horrible deaths. One of them, for some reason, also included a pickle. She was there on the ground for a few days until one of her dreams woke her up.

"Roxas... Don't do it... DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" She shot up, awakening at last. She looked around and wondered where she was. Wasn't she supposed to be dead, erased from existence? She was a bit scared. Wait a minute. Scared? How was that possible? She wasn't supposed to have a heart! She stood up and took a few steps. Her legs were a bit wobbly, probably from lack of use, but she could still walk. She left the alley and saw a large sign that said "TRAVERSE TOWN". Well, at least she knew where she was now. She wondered around the town for about an hour or so, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Dude, I swear! Frisbees really can break bones if you throw 'em hard enough!" "Yeah, yeah." The girl knew that first voice, she knew it very well. She ran over to the source of the voice, rounded the corner, and she saw him. His back was turned to her, but she knew that hair anywhere. Wait a minute. Wasn't he supposed to be much taller? And older? Now he looked about her age. He was also standing by another boy, but she was concentrating on the back of the red head before her to pay any attention to the other. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, mainly how astonished she was that he was here too. Astonished, another emotion she shouldn't have. She wondered what to do now. They hadn't noticed her, so what should she do? She figured she might as well speak up, and she could think of only one thing to say.

He was still speaking when she finally spoke up, "Really, I could probably do it if I tried-" "Axel?" It came out before she knew it. The red head stopped his original sentence and said before he actually turned around, "It's Lea. Got it memoriz-" He turned around and saw who had spoken to him. His eyes widened, as did the girl's. He finally said softly, "You're...you're...Xion... You're alive...but I thought..." There was a silence that seemed to go on forever.

They were quiet for several minutes."Awkward..." said the boy that Ax- er, I mean, Lea, had been talking to. Xion, or whatever her name would be now that she was no longer a Nobody, finally noticed the blue haired boy. She recognized him, even if the X-shaped scar was gone.

"Saix?" she said.

"It's Isa now," he said, as he began to edge away toward a random bush, "Anyway, this is a reuniting moment for you two, so I'm just gonna..." and he slid down behind the bush.

"We can still see your hair you know," Lea pointed out to him. Isa silently slid a leaf up in front of the spikes of his hair. Xion (or whatever her name is now) giggled and Lea grinned. Lea turned to Xion (I'm just putting Xion, you should know by now that thats not actually her name anymore.) and gestured for her to sit down on a nearby bench. She went over to the bench and sat down, and Lea did the same.

"So..." Lea began, "Isa was right this is pretty awkward... Um, so... what happened? One day I was wondering what you and Roxas were doing, then all of a sudden, you were erased from all of my memories... But when I awakened here in Traverse Town, I suddenly remembered everything."

"Well," Xion began, "it's quite a long story, but if you really want to know..." So Xion told him everything that had happened, about Xemnas' plans for her, her fight against Roxas, her defeat, everything. During the whole story, Isa was silently listening behind his bush, leaf still held up in front of his hair.

"Wow," Lea said when she was finished telling her story, "It sounds like it was really tough for you."

"Yeah..." Xion said. It was actually a bit painful talking about some of her memories.

"I'm sorry," Axel said, "I should have realized that what was going on was harder for you and Roxas than it was for me."

"What are you talking about?" Xion asked him. She wasn't really sure what he meant.

"I'm talking about when I attacked you to bring you back to the Organization... I should have known that you wouldn't try to leave us without having a good reason... Sorry." Lea really was sorry. Xion could see that clearly. He was staring at the ground, looking as if he was about to cry or something.

"Nonsense!" Xion said cheerily, "I wasn't surprised when you tried to bring me back. Actually, I was kinda expecting it. If you or Roxas had tried to leave me, I probably would've done everything in my power to try stop you! You have no reason to be sorry."

"Really?"

"Absolutely!" Xion smiled and gave Lea a hug. "You know," Xion said to him, "You're a lot easier to hug now that you're the same height as me."

"Shut up, I woke up and I was like this," Lea said, obviously irritated by Xion's completely true statement. Xion giggled and Axel laughed. Afterwards they heard little sniffs coming from Isa's bush. The two looked at each other and quietly walked over to the bush.

"Isa?" Lea said slowly.

"That... was so touching!" Isa said teary eyed. He dabbed at his eyes with his leaf.

"...He's not used to having emotions yet, is he?" Xion asked Lea.

"Nope, not one bit. After all those years lecturing us about not having feelings, this came as a bit of a shock to him."

Isa calmed himself down and the three sat back down on the bench. "So," Xion said, "since I'm not a Nobody anymore, what do we do about my name?"

"Well," Lea began, "what-"

"Her original name was No. I," Isa answered before Lea finished his question, "Though I'm not quite sure how we could make a name out of that."

"Ok then," Lea said, "Um...I can't think of anything, so let's just stick with Xion."

"That's fine with me!" Xion agreed happily. Honestly, she like the name Xion. It sounded cool.

The three sat on that bench and talked through the night. When it got dark, Lea and Isa showed her the empty house they were illegally staying in. She agreed to stay there since there were several rooms and they wouldn't all be stuck in one room. And that was Xion's awakening.

* * *

R&R Please!


	2. In comes Braig

Been forever since I updated this ^^" Still have no chance of owning Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It had been a few days since Xion had awakened. She, Lea, and Isa had followed pretty much the same process everyday. They'd wake up, eat, do all that morning stuff that people do, and wander around Traverse Town. Then they'd eat again and go to bed.

"Hey guys!" Lea yelled one morning as he ran into their illegally owned home. "I found an awesome restaurant in 3rd District! We GOTTA go eat there! C'mon, we can go there for breakfast!" Before Xion and Isa could say anything, Lea went flying out the door. Xion and Isa followed, for it'd be useless to argue.

"WOAH!" Xion screamed as a blur flew right by her, about knocking her down. They were in 2nd district, on their way to the restaurant. "What was that?"

Isa watched the blur fly around, and said, "I dunno, but it seems to be chasing that squirrel..." Isa scratched his head, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" Lea asked him. "Seems like somethings bothering you."

"No, it's nothing..." Isa said, still thinking. "It just seems like I've seen this before-"

"OW!" The group heard a sudden yelp from the direction that the blur had been running. Apparently, he had run into a wall while chasing the squirrel. As he lay on the ground rubbing his head, the group realized why Isa felt like this had once happened.

"Xigbar?" Xion called to him. She, Lea, and Isa ran over to him. He looked at them with his one good eye and stood up.

"It's Braig now, kiddies," Braig said to them. "Woah!" he suddenly exclaimed. He walked up to Isa, crouched down, and examined him closely. "The X..." he said, pointing at Isa's face. "It's gone... There goes my target for shooting practice..."

Isa looked at Braig. "And why," he asked "are your scar and eye patch still there?"

"This," Braig pointed to his face "happened long before I became a Nobody."

Xion and Lea laughed as Isa and Braig seemed to be having a staring contest. Suddenly, Xion felt something crawl up her leg and go up her skirt.

"EEP!" she screamed. She began squirming around, trying to get out whatever had crawled up her. "Something crawled up my leg and it's in my skirt now!" All of a sudden, a squirrel came flying out from under Xion's skirt with something in it's mouth. Xion looked at the squirrel, looked down, and her face turned blood red.

"What?" Lea asked her as she blushed and held her skirt down.

"It..it..." Xion stuttered "It took my..." Everyone's eye's widened. Xion's face got even redder. Braig took out one of his guns and pointed it at the squirrel.

"This is why I've been chasing that thing! It's been terrorizing people for weeks!" he yelled. He shot the gun and hit the squirrel with ease. He walked over to it and flung what the animal had stolen back to Xion. But, he missed. And Lea happened to be standing right next to Xion. Lea suddenly saw nothing but pink and frills. Xion's face looked so red, Isa and Braig thought she might explode or something. She snatched her belonging from Lea's face, and ran back home.

"How," Lea turned to Braig "did you miss her and hit my face?"

"Sorry," Braig apologized "I'm used to shooting with guns, not-"

"C'mon!" Isa interrupted as he began to walk off "Let's go back home. Braig, we have plenty of empty rooms left at our place." Braig looked at him with a querying look.

"Where'd you guys get a house?"

Lea looked at Braig with a simple look and said, "We found it. It was empty. We walked in. Simple as that."

"Good enough for me," Braig said as they began walking.

And so, Braig joined the group.

And they never did go to that restaurant...


	3. Lil' Guy and the KillJoy

Xion got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Lea and Isa were laying their heads on the kitchen table, obviously half asleep. Xion yawned and looked around the room, and saw that Braig wasn't there.

"He's out getting breakfast?" she guessed, as he had always gone out to get breakfast ever since he first moved in with them about a week ago. She hated recalling that day, and the events that had taken place.

"Yup," Isa said with a yawn. Lea sighed, and took his head off the table.

"Ugh!" he yelled out in frustration, "I'm sick and tired of eating 'Braig's Catch of the Day'!" He slammed his head back onto the table.

"Well, we can't tell him that!" Xion said defensively "It would hurt his feelings."

"I don't even care anymore!" Lea said taking his head back off the table. "All I care about right now is the f act that I'm sick of ea ting-"

"Time for the Catch of the Day!" Braig yelled, kicking the door open. He was holding two dead squirrels by the tails. Lea stood up.

"Don't hurt his feelings!" Xion whispered in his ear. Lea nodded, and took a deep breath.

" Dude, we're sick of eating your squirrels," Lea said bluntly. Xion, thinking that was a bit harsh, facepalmed.

"Ok~," Braig said nonchalantly as he threw his two squirrels out the door. Lea looked at Xion with an "I told you so" face. "So, where are we going to eat instead?"

"How about that fancy restaurant Lea was talking about before?" Xion suggested.

"I'm ok with that," Isa commented.

"Then let's go!" Lea said, about to head out the door.

"Wait a minute!" Xion said to him. "Shouldn't you change out of your pajamas first?" Lea then remembered that he had lazily neglected to change out of his pajamas when he got up. Isa sighed and Lea laughed.

"I'll go do that now," he said scratching his head. And so he ran off to his room.

After Lea finally put on some suitable clothes, they headed off to the restaurant, Lea leading the way. Around halfway there, Lea stopped them as they were about to round a corner. He put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Shhh," he sushed. He peeked around the corner, and then gestured for the others to do so too. They then saw what Lea was so fascinated about, for they saw the back of a very young child with light blue/purple hair who was wearing a little lab coat.

"Is that...?" Xion didn't have to finish, because they all knew what she was going to say, and they all knew it was true.

"It's Ienzo!" Braig whispered, just as Ienzo began walking off.

"Let's follow him!" Lea suggested, and he tiptoed off, without waiting for an answer. So, of course, everyone else followed.

They followed the little blue-nette and hid behind whatever they could find on the way.

"Why are we even doing this?" Xion whispered to Lea. Lea shrugged. A few minutes later, Ienzo suddenly stopped.

"Why in Kingdom Hearts are you guys following me?" he said, without even turning around. Lea put his finger to his lips again, signaling not to make a sound. "I know you're there, you idiots," Ienzo said bluntly. Lea stood first and the others followed.

"Hey..." Lea said, nervously scratching his head. Ienzo walked over to him and hit him in the knee with a book. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Are you serious?" Ienzo looked up at him and threw the book at his face. "What the he-" Xion covered his mouth.

"Don't cuss in front of young children!" she said bossily. She then turned to Ienzo. "How did you know we were here?"

"I could smell you," he said, pointing to his nose.

"Wow," Isa said. "You wanna come eat with us?" Ienzo's stomach growled and he nodded.

"So, why were you wandering around like that?" Xion asked Ienzo as they were about to walk into the restaurant.

"I was looking for Even," he replied. "He's my legal guardian."

"Oh, you mean that kill-joy, crazy, mad scientist, pedo?" Lea said jokingly. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head.

"It's not nice to gossip!" Even said, his fist still on Lea's head.

"How did you- But you were- And I was...What?" Lea stuttered. He wasn't sure how Even got there all of a sudden, but he knew that this was bad, because knowing Xion, he, along with Ienzo, would be invited to their house. But, who knows? Maybe she'd surprise him.

Ienzo walked over to his guardian and tugged on his lab coat.

"Oh, hello there Ienzo!" Even exclaimed. "I didn't see you there, you were so short-" Ienzo dropped his heavy book on Even's foot. "OW!" Even yelped, holding his foot and hopping up and down. Ienzo picked up his book and headed toward the restaurant.

"Uh, you can come if you want..." Xion said reluctantly to Even.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to!" Even exclaimed happily as he followed the group into the restaurant. Lea went over to bang his head against the wall as Braig asked a waiter for a table. Xion and Isa patted his back and Even and Ienzo stood near Braig.

The group was directed to a table and they ordered their food. "So..." Isa said.

"Um, so Even!" Xion said cheerily, "Where have you been staying?"

"Oh, I found a cheap hotel down in Second District," Even replied.

"Well..." Xion began reluctantly.

"Don't say it!" Lea thought. If Even were to stay with them, it'd be the end for Lea.

"You know," Xion said, "we have enough room at our place if you want..."

"Really?" Even's face illuminated. "That's so thoughtful of you! Thank you!" Ienzo nodded to Xion, his way of saying thanks. Braig and Isa's eyes widened and Lea slammed his head on the table.

Let the torture begin.


End file.
